Meet the Future
by cxntemptuous
Summary: Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy manage to break a time turner, and send themselves to the past. Slash, Albus Severus/Scorpius (Scorbus), other canon pairings.


**I do** ** _not_** **own Harry Potter or any elements associated with it. If I would, I would be hella rich and hella outta here.**

 **I have always loved time turner fics, but they never turn out the way I want them to (especially in the next generation ones), so I decided to write my own.**

 **I also adore Scorbus, so I centered the fic around them and with them in an established relationship. I kept all other canonical pairings (while I usually dislike most of them) because I decided I'm not at that point in writing where I will be able to change the basic elements of the wonderful world Jo's created.**

 **I have rated this story T; because there will be pretty frequent cursing and some minor sexual content.  
Ratings may, however, change.**

 **I follow British English, so if there are some different spellings, it's simply because I don't believe them to be errors.  
Also, reviews and constructive criticism is very much welcome.**

* * *

Albus sat on his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. His boyfriend appreciatively gazed at his naked skin, his muscles clearly visible in the dim light of the window. While he was not as athletic or fit as his brother, James, he wasn't all too lanky either. He did occasionally play Quidditch, and his biceps were quite firm.

His eyes were focused intently on a book, which he had not put down for a few days now. Well, only kept it down during the make-out sessions with his boyfriend. The many _many_ make-out sessions.

"Al."

Albus did not reply. He was too fixated on the book to even bother.

"Al."

Albus absentmindedly ran his hands through his hair, messing it even further, and he ran his tongue across his lips, wetting it.

Scorpius let out a groan at his boyfriend's innocence which always managed to arouse him. Albus hardly ever realized how simply ravishing he looked in his tousled form. Failing to grab his attention, he simply decided pursue another tactic. He crawled on top of Albus, lightly snatched the book from his boyfriend's grip, tossing it to the side, and shoved Albus roughly against his bed, straddling him.

"Hey!" a protest rose from Albus' throat. "I was reading that." His expression, however, did not show that much resistance and a blush had found its way to his face.

Scorpius latched onto his neck and sucked, licked and nibbled before hovering over Albus' Adam's apple and moving onto the other side. He lazily swirled some designs on his chest with his tongue and then worked his way down to the hem of Al's boxers.

Scorpius however ignored Albus' growing erection, and instead gave his attention to Albus' sensitive inner thigh.

It was Albus' turn to be frustrated. "Get back up here," Albus growled as he threaded his fingers through Scorpius' silky hair and tugged him up, crushing their mouths together.

Scorpius licked Al's lips pulling him closer until they were firmly pressed together. Albus moaned when Scorpius tangled his hands in his hair and rolled his hips forward slowly, sending thrills through their body, making their skin tingle and causing Albus' pants to tighten monumentally. Albus thrust sharply against him, panting at the desire to be closer.

Albus' hands slid under the shirt Scorpius was wearing- it was actually Albus' shirt which he had slipped on the night before- and clawed at his skin.

There were so into the moment that they didn't even realize James calling for Albus and him entering the room.

"Albus? What are you doing? You weren't there for breakfast!" James yelled, but then stopped once he saw who Albus was with, as well as taking in their disheveled state.

Albus let out a yelp of surprise before grudgingly separating from Scorpius whose face was flushed and his breath still heavy and hot on Albus' neck, making Albus want to pounce on him once again, but he restrained himself in front of his brother.

James, who hardly ever got flustered, had his eyes wide with embarrassment. It wasn't like this was the first time he had caught them, but it never got any less awkward.

"Uh, hi Scorpius. I didn't see you there. Just… get dressed and come out." He started to walk away, but added, "And Albus? Lock the door the next time." He slammed the door shut behind him, and they heard his footsteps fading.

Albus whined and hid his face in his hands, his cheeks a very prominent shade of pink. Scorpius just watched Albus with an amused look as Albus jumped off bed, nearly tripping over his own two feet, and hastily pulled on a discarded shirt over his head and slipped into his jeans.

He pulled Scorpius by his hand along the hallway outside his room, but decided against entering the dining hall when Scorpius dragged him closer while plundering his mouth and his free hand crept around Albus' hip before grabbing his ass.

Albus jumped in surprise but kissed Scorpius harder. This kiss was heated and passionate, full of biting teeth and hard lips and licking tongues. Scorpius couldn't bite back his moan if he tried. Albus' tongue was a wicked thing, tracing Scorpius lips and teeth before licking against his own.

' _At this rate, we will never make it to the dining hall_ ,' Albus realized. But he didn't mind this one bit.

Albus pushed him roughly against a wall, but in his ecstatic frenzy didn't realize it wasn't a wall but the door to his father's office, not closed all the way. They tumbled their way through the door, and Scorpius landed hard on the desk, the desk shaking with their every movement.

They didn't even realize when they knocked off one of the experimental time turners his father had got from the ministry; the ones which were still being developed, and could take you back not just a few minutes or hours, but also decades.

The time turner fell to its unfortunate demise and its glass shattered to pieces.

If they had only paid attention, they would have seen its hands malfunctioning, going at an alarmingly unnatural speed. If they had paid any attention, they would have seen the background morphing-from one of a crisp and formal, yet subtle office setting, into a more cozy room painted with warm colours. If they had paid attention, they would have seen a room full of people looking at them shocked, with a growing rate of alarm and horror, and immediately pointing their wands at them.

* * *

 **NOTE: This story is on hold until I figure out where I'm exactly going with it. I don't want it to end up being abrupt and choppy.  
Sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
